Inspirationsanlässe
by L Miss Sunshine
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot aus der Sicht einer arbeitslosen Schauspielerin mit Liebeskummer... (Lucy & Kasia)


Die Story ist schon ein bisschen älter, genauer gesagt von 2011. Ich habe sie gerade wiedergefunden und wüsste nicht, warum sie nicht auch neben meinen anderen Geschichten stehen sollte :)

* * *

Es gibt keinen Tag an dem ich nicht ihr Gesicht sehe, keine Ecke in Berlin in der keines dieser Plakate hängt.  
Seit sie weg ist sehe ich nur noch ihr wunderschönes Profil auf der „Tanz der Vampire" Werbung, die überall in der Stadt hängt, obwohl sie in einer ganz anderen Stadt über die Bühne hüpft. Seltsam ist das.  
Tausche Lucy gegen Plakat. Viel lieber wäre es mir, wenn wir wieder zusammen arbeiten würden, hier in Berlin und nachmittags einen Kaffee trinken und Lachen, zusammen singen in ihrer Wohnung am Piano.

Missmutig sitze ich am U-Bahnhof Potsdamer Platz und starre auf eines dieser Plakate. Ich nehme die allgemeine Aufregung und Meckerei um mich herum nur am Rande war, denn ich bin selbst verdammt sauer. Keine Bahnverbindung zwischen Potsdamer Platz und Mohrenstraße. Nie klappt hier etwas mit der Bahn. Erst die Dauerunterbrechung der Ringbahn und nun das. Genauer gesagt vergeht auch kein Tag ohne Probleme mit der BVG.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich hier schon sitze. Ich habe es aber auch nicht eilig. Wohin sollte ich auch unbedingt gehen wollen? Ich bin arbeitslos.

Alles, was ich will, ist hier zu sitzen und meinen Ärger hinunter zu schlucken während ich mir ihr Profil ansehe, die winzige Krümmung auf ihrem Nasenrücken, die geschlossenen Augen mit den vollen Wimpern und das schöne, wellige braune Haar, ihre zierliche, Künstlerhand. Sicherlich sieht man genau wie sehr dieses Bild bearbeitet wurde und doch ist sie auch im wahren Leben so wunderschön, nein noch schöner.  
Ich sehe sie noch vor mir, mit ihrem Grübchenlächeln, ganz so, als wäre sie gerade erst gestern gegangen. Tatsächlich aber habe ich sie schon seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Seit sie nach unserem kleinen Treffen in meinem Babelsberger Lieblingscafe wieder ins Flugzeug gestiegen ist, auf dem Weg zurück nach Stuttgart.  
Sie hat gesagt, dass sie wieder kommen würde und bis dahin sind es nur noch ein paar Wochen und doch kann ich mich nicht so Recht darüber freuen, wo sie doch zurück zu ihrem Freund gehen wird, in die gemeinsame Wohnung in Schöneberg.

Viel lieber, und da mache ich mir keine Mühe es zu leugnen, hätte ich sie in meiner Wohnung gehabt, bis ans Ende unserer Tage.

Ich habe mich in Lucy Scherer verliebt und ich weiß nicht einmal mehr wann ich es mir selbst eingestanden, es überhaupt erst einmal realisiert hatte. Sei es bereits nach den ersten Wochen gewesen oder nach dem ersten Filmkuss.  
Tausend Erinnerungen habe ich an sie und ihr Gesicht, ihren Geruch, blumig und zart. An ihre Lippen, während den ersten Kussszenen noch steif und befangen und später dann vertrauensvoll und vielleicht sogar, wenn ich es nicht besser zu beschreiben wüsste, genießend.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entfährt mir bei dem Gedanken daran. Sicher hatte ich mir einiges eingebildet, sicher war ich nie mehr als eine Freundin und Kollegin für sie gewesen und doch, es bleibt etwas Besonderes.  
Mein Blick hängt immer noch an dem Plakat.  
Sie ist so weit weg, hunderte von Kilometer und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie auch nur einen Gedanken an mich verschwendet, mich gar vermisst.

Ich betrachte die hektische Menschenmenge auf dem Bahnsteig. Einige fluchen, einige riskieren ständige Blicke auf ihre Armbanduhren, andere hängen am Telefon oder der Abbildung des Bahnnetzes am Ticketschalter. Vom Ausgang zur Leipziger Straße schallt Musik des Straßenmusikanten mit Akkordeon, dem ich vorhin einen Euro in seinen Hut gelegt hatte.  
All diese Anonymität macht es mir leichter mich fallen zu lassen, in diesen scheinbar sinnlosen Tag. Ich hatte nur das Haus verlassen um nicht in der Wohnung sitzen zu müssen, war durch die Stadt gefahren, hatte in meiner Agentur vorbeigeschaut und unterwegs einen Kaffee getrunken. Erst jetzt fällt mir allerdings auf, dass ich all das nur getan habe um ihr irgendwo zu begegnen, sei es auch nur in Form eines Plakates an irgendeiner Bahnstation.

Resignierend stehe ich letztendlich auf und mache mich ohne einen letzten Blick zu ihr auf den Weg in Richtung Prenzlauer Berg. In meine leere Wohnung in der ich nun weiterhin sitzen werde, Pläne schmiedend in Hinsicht meiner ungewissen Zukunft.

Um es sanft auszudrücken würde ich sagen es läuft gerade nicht sehr optimal. Aber das ist der Fluch der freischaffenden Berufe. Bergauf, bergab, ich hatte mir das vor Jahren ausgesucht und bin weiß Gott nicht die einzige, der es so ergeht. Insofern ist es nur allzu verständlich, dass sie nach Stuttgart gegangen ist, denn das hätte ich genauso wie jeder andere auch getan.  
Oft haben wir darüber gesprochen, was wir von der Zukunft erwarten und wenn ich ehrlich bin, bewundere ich sie für diese bedingungslose Offenheit und den unglaublichen Mut, den sie an den Tag bringt, in jeder Lebenslage.

Während ich mich zur S-Bahn schleppe stelle ich mir vor wie es sein wird, wenn sie wieder hier ist. Ich frage mich, ob sie wieder Zeit für mich haben wird, haben will. Und allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass wir wieder, einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit folgend, zusammen sitzen werden, flattert ein Kribbeln durch meinen Körper, das ich nicht bändigen kann.

Und dann wird mir plötzlich klar, dass ich, neben aller Verliebtheit, ein Stück Hoffnung verspüre, dass sie mir Kraft gibt meinen eigenen, freischaffenden Weg weiter zu gehen, jetzt wo sie mit schierer Überzeugung eine andere Richtung einschlagen wird.

Ich weiß, nein, ich spüre, dass mir meine Zukunftschancen vor der Nase liegen und auch, wenn es gerade etwas schwerer voran geht, weiß ich, dass es immer einen Weg gibt. In meinem Herzen pocht jedoch die Hoffnung, dass es uns wieder zusammenführen wird, hier in Berlin.

Als die Bahn hält schaffe ich es gerade so mir eine Platz am Fenster zu sichern, bevor sich die Menschenmassen breit machen. Immer noch höre ich hier und da die Stichwörter "U2" und " ß BVG", aufgebracht aus den Mündern der Menschen kommen.  
Nun, die S-Bahn scheint jedoch recht pünktlich zu sein und ich lehne mich seufzend im Sitz zurück.  
Die Sonne geht bereits unter und ich bekomme ein erstaunlich schönes Panorama zu sehen während die Bahn ruckelnd ihren Weg fortsetzt.  
Für einen Augenblick versinke ich in dem Anblick der leuchtenden Dächer und Fenster, denke an Nichts, nehme nur noch die pure Schönheit war, die sich mir darbietet.

Dann erreichen wir den Bahnhof "Friedrichstraße" und als ich im Begriff bin die Bahn zu verlassen traue ich beinahe meinen Augen nicht als ich auf dem Bahnsteig zwischen all der anderen Werbung die rote Schrift vom Tanz der Vampire Plakat erkenne.  
Dort hängt ihr Abbild, so wunderschön wie eh und je und plötzlich durchfährt mich ein warmes Gefühl.  
Sie mag ja im Moment noch sehr weit weg sein, um diese Uhrzeit sicher schon im Theater, dennoch spüre ich sie, tief in meinem Herzen, dort, wo sie auf ewig einen Platz haben wird und bald schon, wird sie wieder vor mir stehen in ihrer zierlichen Gestalt und wird mir den Atem rauben, ganz so wie am ersten Tag.

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken gehe ich nach Hause, setze mich an mein neues E-Piano und fange an zu komponieren.


End file.
